Titan Trooper
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Me kill for dad Grief!"~Order titan trooper P.0897 Titan Troopers are the elite monstrosities created by the Order to display the might and madness of the Order upon it's foes by mimicking their leader.Thse gigantic and mutated ubermench ''warriors are the doom hammer of Order infantry units. The Titan Trooper is a mutated Moebian who has been given either the baron, or the baroness's own DNA and forcefully mutated into towering behemoth monsters and armed with overkilling weaponry. Appearance: These former tiny sized Moebians have been enlarged and forcefully expanded into hulking behemoths that tower over their foes to at least past 15 meters in height, and just as proportionately large and wide as well. They often appear as displaying feral behavior and are often seen with maddened expressions. Personality: Due to the titanization process, (and the fact that their former bodies and brains were not meant to be enlarged in this state), their IQ's diminish and thus they exhibit crude and childish like behavior, with increased ferocity and sadism. Titan Troopers are often known to act in a bullying manner and must be kept in check. While the male variant tends to show more of these negative aspects, the female gender appears to be more controllable, if not a tad cowardly. However this depends on the specific subject and some troopers are better off than others. Variants: Male ''"Me is not dumb, me is killing good!" Male Titan Troopers tend to be more independent and aggressive, often they are known to be more sadistic and ferocious, to much of the dismay of Order commanders. Thus a sort of cult has been brought up to brainwash them into thinking that they are the children of Grief, and since Grief is naturally more powerful by his natural growth abilities the Titan Troopers follow him in a warped sense as would a little brother to a bigger brother. However, cybernetic fail safes are implanted into their brains should they get out of line. Male Titan Troopers must be kept in check, but make great harassing units and are often willing to demolish an entire enemy base just for bragging rites. Female: "Me is not dumb, me is pretty." The female gender version of the Titan Trooper appears much more benign, if not delicate in their behavior. Female Titan Troopers often exhibit social behavior found in little girls, thus they tend to be more childish, and yet more social than their male counterparts. It is very possible for a female Titan Trooper to work better with female or male order officers than a male one. Thus female's are often seen in squads or with normal sized Moebians. Capabilities: *Monstrous giant strength, while not as powerful, (or intelligent) as either Scylla or Grief, their capability to be deployed on multiple fronts make them vital as a superweapon *Can carry heavy loads *Can carry a lot of firepower *They can see over things more easily *When they do work well in a unit, they are very 'tankish' *Excellent anti-structure and anti-emplacement capabilities *They can take a tremendous amount of firepower before subcoming to their injuries. Weaponry: *Surgically given plasma canons *Belt fed heavy repeater auto-canon. *Themselves Weakness: "One bad thing about these troopers, they're retards."~Baron Grief Trivia: *The Titan Troopers are inspired by the SS Doomtrooper. *While the Titan Trooper shares similarities with Orgyn from Warhammer 40,000, ironically Ogryn would be slightly more benign in their respective universe. *Titan Troopers often remark that they see Grief or Scylla in a warped sense of parenthood. *Titan Troopers have been forced into service as civilians, especially the born large and mentally handicaped. However, many Order soldiers have sacrificed their mentaltiy to obtain this size and strength before for the good of Moebius. Category:Mobians Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC